


Snowy Afternoon

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: The boys are home from school for the Christmas break.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	Snowy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_smut_sundae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/gifts).



> a_smut_sunday asked for some rhinky holiday fluff. I hope I successfully delivered!

Rhett hated shopping. Especially holiday shopping. The only good thing about it was spending the day with Link. That, and they were finally finished and heading back to Link's house. 

Rhett watched in amusement as Link stared out the window, his face glowing with wonder and amazement. Granted, it had never snowed like this in Buies Creek in their lifetime. Still, Rhett couldn't help smiling at how adorably childlike his boyfriend looked as he watched the snow fall. 

"I can't believe how fast it's falling! With all this fresh snow we can build a snowman or have a snowball fight, or…" Link rambling on and on. Rhett was trying to make a mental note of everything Link was listing off so he could ensure they got to it all. There was nothing Rhett liked more than making Link happy. 

=====================

Link knew he probably looked like a little kid excited for Santa as he watched the snow fall, but he couldn't bring himself to be self-conscious. It was only him and Rhett in the car and he knew Rhett wouldn't judge him. It was one of the reasons he loved him so much. 

Once Rhett had parked in his mom's driveway, Link bounded out of the car and scooped up a handful of the cold powder. 

Rhett was placing the key in the trunk keyhole when a cold, slushy mass hit him square in the chest. He looked down in disbelief before his eyes flashed over to Link. Link was crouched down, gathering up another handful of snow as a mischievous smirk danced across his face. 

"I don't think so, Neal." Rhett's voice held a challenge as he threw his keys in his pocket. Quickly he dropped down to gather his own ammunition. Link easily dodged the throw as Rhett made his way across the yard to take cover behind a tree. 

As much as they liked the snow and had gone on a few ski trips, they had never had a snowball fight. As Link watched Rhett dash across the yard again, a pink flush across his cheeks and a smile from ear to ear, Link was glad they never had. 

He held moments like these close, a warmth and love filling his chest. These moments when Rhett was completely uninhibited and free in a way he only was when the two of them were alone were more special to Link than anything in the world. And Link was just selfish enough to not want to share this version of Rhett with anyone else. 

As they were both nearing exhaustion from effort and about ready to call it a draw, Sue stuck her head out the front door. "Boys! That's enough playin around. You're gonna catch cold! Come on in and I'll make you some hot cocoa."

Rhett's smile grew even bigger, his chest heaving as he walked up to Link, throwing an arm around the smaller man's shoulders as they made their way towards the house. Link wrapped his arm around Rhett's waist in a quick half hug, giving him a squeeze before dashing inside, a laugh thrown over his shoulder. 

====================

Rhett and Link sat beside each other at the kitchen bar while Sue warmed up milk for their hot cocoa. Within moments of sitting, Link slid his foot over to rest against Rhett's. Despite their parents knowing about their relationship, Link wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection yet and this little foot touch had become his private way of expressing to Rhett that he loved him. 

"So how was your day? Find everything you were lookin for?" Sue asked as she slowly stirred the pot.

"Thank God, yes." Link sighed dramatically. "The mall was  _ so _ busy. I'm glad to not have to go back for a while."

Sue grinned. "I thought teenagers were supposed to like the malls."

"Girls, maybe." Link wrinkled his nose at the mysterious ways of the teenage girl. 

Sue just laughed. "Ah, maybe you're right. And you, Rhett? Accomplish everything you set out to do today?"

"Everything except convincing Link to sit on Santa's lap." He smirked as Link rolled his eyes. 

"There are  _ sooo _ many things wrong with you," Link said, eyeing his best friend with concern. 

Sue chuckled as she set two mugs of cocoa in front of the boys. She glanced at the clock before raising her eyebrows at Link. "It's almost 8 o'clock, hon. You remember what's on tonight?"

Link's face lit up. "Yes! Come on, Rhett!  _ White Christmas  _ is on tonight! Let's go up to my room and watch it." 

His eyes sparkled with excitement waiting for Rhett's response and Rhett couldn't resist smiling back at Link. "Of course, bo. Let's go. Wouldn't want you to miss the first dance number."

"Shaddup." Link bumped his shoulder against Rhett but didn't stop smiling. Rhett was right, after all. The dance numbers were his favorite part of the Christmas classic. 

Thanking Sue for the cocoa as they bound out of the kitchen, Link hooked his pinky with Rhett's and led him to his bedroom. Once there, Link grabbed the remote off his tv stand and lept onto his bed, dragging Rhett down on top of him. 

Rhett immediately covered Link's mouth with his own. Link responded enthusiastically and after a few minutes, Rhett pulled back, kissing Link on his nose. "We better stop. I know you don't want to miss the  _ Sisters _ number. Rhett's eyes twinkled with love and amusement as Link scoffed. 

"Then get off me, you big oaf."

Rhett smirked as he rolled over and pulled Link into his chest. 

Rhett couldn't stop smiling every time a new musical number started and Link sang along. Rhett loved his boyfriend's voice and loved seeing his boyfriend happy even more. Even if musicals were decidedly not his thing, he'd watch every single one multiple times if it meant Link in his lap, being able to run his fingers through dark hair, and being able to drop kisses on Link's cheek as the mood struck him. 

By the time  _ What Can You Do With a General _ came on screen, the weight and warmth of Link pressed against him had Rhett was slipping into dreamland. Link looked up when Rhett's chin hit the top of his head and smiled to himself. Watching tv was the one time Rhett tended to fall asleep before him. 

Link carefully eased Rhett down in the bed, pulled a blanket over the both of them, and snuggled his back into Rhett's chest. Moments like these, days like today, being with Rhett, it's what life was all about. Sometimes Link was glad they were only freshmen in college, because that meant they still had a lifetime of days like this ahead of them. 


End file.
